Hiccup's sister
by Queen Valka
Summary: Stoick discovers that his first wife and him share a daughter. Now she needs a place to stay after her mother was killed. So how will Hiccup react to a new sister? And since she's older than him, does that make her Berk's new heir?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey buddy." Hiccup greeted Toothless as the dragon pawed him awake from his slumber.

"I'm up. What is it?" Toothless sat up and wiggled his shoulders excitedly and pointed with his snout at the door. Hiccup glared at the lizard and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" The boy yawned looking out the window.

_**Knock knock knock**! _

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Nobody has any concept of time around here." Hiccup complained angrily.

Hiccup hobbled down stairs still half asleep. Stoick was still practically in a coma. That man could sleep through anything. It was almost five in the morning and it was pitch black outside.

Hiccup smoothed his hair down, rubbed his eyes, and opened the door. "Hello?"

A sort of tall muscular girl with brown eyes and wild red hair stood in front of him. She leaned back slightly in surprise.

"Uh, who are you?" She asked slightly confused.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the girl. Who was she? He'd never seen her around Berk before.

" I'm Hiccup." The young Viking answered holding out his hand

" I'm Lillian." She explained and shook his hand nearly pulled his arm out of it's socket.

"Is Stoick here by any chance?" She asked politely. She ran her fingers through her fizzy hair.

Hiccup looked into the house and back.

" He's probably still sleeping. I'll just go get him." Hiccup ran to get his father.

"Dad. Somebody's here for you." Hiccup shook the chiefs arm gently.

"Alright. I'm up." Stoick leaned forward but fell back on his pillow.

"You're awake. Not up." Hiccup snorted angrily and glanced back at Lillian." Come on."

Stoick sat up for real this time." Now I'm up."

Stoick dragged his feet like a zombie as he followed Hiccup back to the girl.

"Stoick?" She raised her eyebrow at the large burly man.

"Uh, okay. Did you happen to know a woman named Bora did you?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Stoick's eyes widened.

"Hiccup go to your room." Stoick ordered.

Hiccup crossed his arms obviously refusing to do so. " I think I want to see what this is all about."

Stoick rolled his eyes and answered.

"Fine. Yes, I did know a Bora. She was my first wife. But only for a year. Then she left and I met a woman named Valka. And then we had Hiccup. Why do you want to know?" Stoick eyed her suspiciously.

Hiccup stared at his father in confusion.

"What?! You were married twice?! Why was I unaware of this?!" Hiccup shouted. Stoick winced at his sons suddenly booming voice.

"Because I knew you would get upset like that. It wasn't really very important. She died so I had to move on." Stoick tried to explain.

Lillian stared at Stoick.

"Well it was of some importance. I'm Lillian, your daughter." She chuckled in amusement.

Stoick's attention turned back to her."M-my what?" Stoick stuttered in shock.

She continued to chuckle and asked,"Yeah I'm the reason mom "ran away". She found out she was pregnant an you said that you didn't want kids so she freaked. But apparently that's not much of a problem anymore."

She gestured to Hiccup. She had to live without a father her whole life because he didn't want kids. Then she finds out that he had a son with a woman other than her own mother. This just wasn't fair.

Stoick rubbed his head. Still completely lost the chief invited his new daughter into talk about the whole situation.

All three sat down at the dining table.

"So what happened to your mother then? "Stoick asked concerned tilting his head.

Lillian looked down at the floor depressed. "She died in a fire. A few weeks ago. But she told me so much about you. So I decided to come meet you for my self. I don't really have anywhere to stay for now."

Stoick buried his head into his hands trying to soothe his head.

" Well this is a lot of information to get in a minute. Okay. You can stay here. For now. But I want real proof that you are telling the truth." Stoick informed.

Lillian nodded understandingly and reached into her satchel pulling out a ring. It was made of silver with a beautiful ruby in the shape of a heart.

"It's mom's engagement ring." She explained and handed the piece of jewelry to her father.

Stoick examined the ring and gulped. She was definitely telling the truth.

* * *

_I know the beginning is a little rushed but it's meant to have that kind of effect because that's how Stoick is feeling right now. I need to give credit to my new Beta for this story, slowpoke09_. _Who is a very talented writer. Thank you for reading and please review._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious? Astrid asked with her arms shrugged. He was trying to explain about his half sister but it wasn't going all to well.

"I'm being serious Astrid. I know it's really weird but my dad's talking to the council right now to sort everything out." Hiccup explained.

Astrid looked Lillian up and down and raised an eyebrow." What does the council have to do with any of this exactly?" She glanced back at Hiccup.

Hiccup held up his hand about to answer her but Lillian cut in.

"Since Stoick wasn't there at my birth he didn't get the chance to claim me as his daughter. He's talking to the council to see if it's too late."

They all looked at Hiccup not really sure what to do. He nodded."Pretty much."

Tuffnut snickered."She's almost as boring as Hiccup. Well except _way _hotter." Lillian's eyes widened.

"Is that a insult or a compliment?" She asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Hiccup breathed a laugh.

Astrid still couldn't quite believe it." So you just have a sister now or what?"

"Yeah I guess. But if she's going to live on Berk she should have a dragon of her own." Hiccup rubbed Toothless under the chin.

Astrid shook her head and smiled. He sure seemed excited to have a sister.

"So what kind of dragons do you have?" Lillian set her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at Tuffnut who was busy staring off into space.

Hiccup whirled his hands in a couple circles."Eh...It's a bit more complicated than that. Technically dragons are pets but it's a very different bond. It's much stronger. You're dragon is _your _dragon. And I was thinking we could take you to Dragon Island to find your dragon."

Lillian groaned."Gods you're even worse than Bob."

Hiccup cocked his head." Who's Bob?"

"My half brother on my moms side. He lives with his dad so you'll probably never meet him."

"Wow you're mom was _really _loving wasn't she?" Tuffnut commented.

Lillian kicked him in the shin.

* * *

Toothless landed on the West beach on Dragon Island.

"Here we are!" Hiccup gestured to the woods. "The dragon will find you. Just reach out your hand gently and if they touch it then that's you dragon. If not, well then that's not your dragon."

"Uh, alright then." Lillian gulped and wandered into the trees." Here dragon dragon dragon." She called." What am I doing?" Lillian stood up straight."Ahh!" She yelped and jumped.

Hiccup and Toothless backed away slightly. They had apparently been following her."Sorry sorry." Hiccup looked at the ground.

Lillian rolled her eyes and turned around." I didn't know you would be following me." She hissed.

Hiccup laughed. "You talk to yourself like I do."

"Will you just-!" Hiccup held up his hands defensively.

"Dragons are very dangerous animals. Especially to someone who's never really been around them. Just be carful." He told her dead serious.

He turned around and walked back to the beach.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Lillian tried to convince herself." Crap I do talk to myself."

**Snap!**

Lillians eyes widened. She whipped her head around to see to wide, yellow eyes staring at her from the trees.

She backed away."Whoa," She stared in awe. A large head slithered into view. The head looked very similar to a Monstrous Nightmare. But it stood as tall as a Timber Jack and it had sharp black spikes sprouted from it's spine.

It was nothing like she'd ever seen before. The odd reptile backed her into a tree sniffing her curiously.

A slight smile touched the edge of Lillian's lips. The dragon seemed to mirror her tiny smirk. She reached out and pat the dragon on the snout as if by instinct. She felt the heat radiating from the dragons scales. But as soon as she touched it the dragon rushed back into the woods.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. A quick thanks to my Beta Reader for this story, Elsa the Night Fury. She changed her profile name. And I need to respond to a review really quick. I did update but please don't hate people who don't finish their stories. Writing is freaking **hard**. If someone doesn't finish their story don't pressure them. Their sanity is more important than your entertainment. Every writer on this site writes in their spare time for your entertainment. Give them some respect please and don't hate them if they don't finish a story. I don't want to be rude in telling you this but you and actually everyone needs to know this okay? Thank you for reading and please review. _


End file.
